Superpower
by harryandjamesluvr
Summary: Maddy and Mark have a conversation about her powers and why Mark needs to stop worrying so much about her dad.


**I love Terra Nova and Maddy/Mark so much, it's ridiculous. I wanted them to have this moment together because I think they should have so many more moments together!**

Maddy grinned as she walked away from Boylan's bar and flipped her braid over her shoulder. She couldn't believe how that had gone, he just handed over the chip she held firmly in her hand. She did a twirl as she walked, so excited to get back to her homework and books, these past twenty four hours without it were almost unbearable. In fact, if she hadn't had Mark to distract her with looking for the tire she might of just…she didn't even know…give up. She sighed and spun again her head was now full of Mark. She hadn't even known there was a military scrap yard, but he took her right out there and starting digging, finding the tire after 15 minutes. He found it in 15 minutes, but they ended up staying there for well over an hour exploring as he told her stories about past OTG experiences.

"Maddy." She heard a voice call and she turned to look at the approaching figure. Mark, of course. You thought his name and he appeared; he was perfect that way, she thought and laughed as he jogged to catch up to her. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled up at him as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're done with your friends?"

"You're my friends." He quipped, causing her cheeks to flush, "But yes, we finished our game and I reigned supreme, as expected." He took her hand and they began walking. "I know why I'm so happy; I beat my boys, why are you twirling?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She bit her lip and looked up at him before she showed him the chip. "You got it! I knew the tire would work!"

"Actually, when I got back to Casey Durwin he had already traded the chip. To Boylan."

"And you got it back how?"

"Well, that's the funny part. I didn't have anything he wanted, but when I offered to organize his books and told him my last name was Shannon he said he didn't want me in the books and gave me the chip for nothing. I offered him the tire and he took it and told me to tell my 'sheriff' dad how nice he was to me and took the tire." She broke off and grinned. "He was afraid of my dad. I think I just discovered my superpower."

"Finding people who are afraid of your dad?"

"Yes! As soon as I said Shannon he rushed to hand me the chip and he said to tell my dad good things about him." Her eyes were mischievous as she looked up at him. "If enough people are afraid of my dad, and if the rumors are true, enough are, I can probably run the colony."

"You're superpower is using your terrifying father against poor innocent people? That is an evil superpower young lady." Her eyes hardened at she took in his grin.

"Young lady? Careful, I might use my superpower on you!" He stopped and looked at her carefully, trying to discern is she was joking. "Maddy. Don't tell your dad things about me! He has enough against me without learning new things." Her face broke into a grin as she laughed at his frantic expression.

"You are so funny." She reached up and touched his cheek. "Why do you care if I tell him anything?"

"He terrifies me, Maddy! Anything you tell him would automatically turn him more against me. If he knew we'd even kissed…" He shuddered at the thought. Maddy gaped at him.

"You're kidding. Mark, my dad is like a baby, he wouldn't hurt you." Mark snorted in disbelief.

"Right. Because he loves guys who put their hands on his daughter." Maddy looked up at him in frustration.

"Mark, you need to stop worrying about my dad so much. You and I are what are important, not everything my dad thinks." She started walking away from him. After a few steps she stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him. He jogged up to her and grabbed her hands. "I love that you are being the perfect gentleman, but I don't appreciate how you think about my dad as much as you think about me, it bothers me."

"I don't, Maddy, I just know your family is important to you and I want to keep everyone on the same page about how I feel about you." Maddy melted when she saw his soft smile, he could be insecure about how she felt, something she still could not fathom. She waited a little bit longer letting him worry he hadn't gotten through to her and then she did something a little out of character; she reached her arms to his neck and wrapped her fingers and pressed her lips onto his. He didn't respond at first, they were out in the open, but soon he kissed back with the passion she had become accustomed to. She moaned into his mouth and his resolve snapped completely, he pulled her against him and fisted his hand in her hair, undoing the braid. They broke apart after a while and he trailed his lips down her neck and she groaned. Suddenly there were whistles in the air.

"Reynolds. Get a room." Maddy and Mark broke apart and Maddy turned red as she leaned against Mark, hiding her face.

"Keep moving." Mark ordered the group of soldiers as they kept heading towards the bar. He watched them go and then slowly pushed Maddy back so he could look in her face. "Trust me. I never think about your dad more than I think about you." She smiled up at him, her lips still swollen from the kissing. "I think I can get on board with doing that more often." Maddy nodded looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry I will protect you from my dad. Once he finds out about what just happened you might need it." She grinned at him and turned and ran. Mark watched her go and then quickly caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist.

"How exactly will your dad find out Miss Shannon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's my superpower. Maybe you can convince me not to tell him. You know, give me something I want." She mimicked his expression and raised her eyebrows.

"I think I can figure something out." And he pulled her off the path into the trees and figured out some ways to convince her not to use her evil, evil power.

**Now I need to write more about them! I am so worried about what could happen next Monday! If Mark dies…oh man….I don't even know **

**R/R**


End file.
